British officer
This man was an officer in the British Royal Navy stationed at Saint Martin under Lieutenant John Scarfield. Biography At some unspecified point likely in his early life, this man would become an officer in the British Royal Navy, stationed on the isle of Saint Martin under the fearsome Lieutenant John Scarfield aboard his ship, the Essex. By 1751, this man was one of the two most trusted officers to Scarfield aboard the Essex. Around the time of the Quest for the Trident of Poseidon, the astronomer Carina Smyth, who was mistaken for a witch, was incarcerated in the Saint Martin prison, but soon escaped. After being notified, this soldier and a Young soldier were sent to apprehend the "witch". They chased them past the grand opening of the Royal Bank of Saint Martin, but soon lost her in a marketplace.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales With Smyth lost, the two had to face telling Scarfield of her escape. The soldier informed the lieutenant that they were so sorry, and this officer informed him that the witch had escaped her chains. Scarfield leaned in close to this soldier and threateningly stated that if they did not catch the witch, they would take her place in the hangman's noose. The two would accompany Scarfield and his officers in a pursuit after Carina, chasing her and the known pirate Captain Jack Sparrow to an alley behind the Swift and Sons Chart House, where they pulled out Flintlock pistols and muskets and fired at the two. However, the two escaped. The next day, Jack Sparrow and Carina Smyth were both to be executed. Along with Lieutenant Scarfield, Mayor Dix and his wife Frances, and another officer, this man attended the executions. He and the other officer were standing on either side of the row of seats on which Scarfield was sitting. The officers, along with everyone else present, grew annoyed at Carina and Sparrow arguing over who was to be executed first. They cheered when Scarfield declared that the two would both be killed first. However, the young man, Henry Turner, who had recently been charged with treason, suddenly swung into the scene on a rope from a bell tower, fighting the Royal Marines present. The officers remained standing with the rest of the audience next to Salazar, and showed cruel amusement as Henry was easily disabled by the marines. However, it soon became clear that Henry was simply a diversion, and Jack Sparrow's Motley crew of the Dying Gull arrived with a cannon, which they fired at the guillotine on which Jack Sparrow was about to be executed, causing it to start spinning around with Jack still in it. This soldier participated in the ensuing battle between the Royal Marines and the Crew of the Dying Gull. He attacked the crewman Cremble, grabbing him and holding a cutlass to his throat. However, just as he was about to kill Cremble, Bollard appeared and distracted the officer, allowing Cremble to disable him with a punch. Scarfield was now in pursuit, assembling a crew and doing everything in his power to find the three miscreants that ruined his reputation. He, along with his crew, sought out the help of Shansa the sea-witch, who willingly showed Scarfield the route to the Trident of Poseidon, where Henry, Carina, and Jack were headed, in exchange for him sparing her life. This man and the other officer were part of the crew assembled by Scarfield. After hours of searching, the Essex, encountered the newly resurrected Black Pearl. After Henry Turner spotted his ship on the starboard side, Hector Barbossa ordere the entire crew to stand their ground and fight until the end. Scarfield and his crew, including the young soldier, stood aboard the Essex looking at the Pearl as Scarfield ordered his men to prepare to fire. When all had seemed well, the crew heard a menacing sound creeping up behind him. As they slowly turned around, he noticed a peculiar large object moving upward in a chilling way: the Silent Mary. The Silent Mary opened its sides like a cage and came crashing down on top of Scarfield and his crew, including this soldier, igniting the powder magazine and causing the Essex to go up into flames and sink to the depths of the ocean, therefore ending the tyrannical lieutenant's reign of terror. Behind the scenes *The British officer was played by Scott G. Anderson in Dead Men Tell No Tales. Appearances *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Notes and references Category:English Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:British Royal Navy officers Category:Essex crew